


The Children's Hour

by SorchaR



Series: In the Shadows of Tall Buildings [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and David are having some alone time. Unfortunately, there's a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children's Hour

David and Jack are in bed, ostensibly working on David's speech to the council about water rights on the southern border of Gilboa. Jack, however, is far more interested in David.

"Come _on_ ," he murmurs into David's neck. "I've been gone for three whole weeks."

David's getting hard, but he's trying to stay focused. "And who insisted that you go to a conference that just happened to be at a beachfront resort?" He doesn't look away from his tablet. "Sure as hell wasn't me."

"It was a legitimate diplomatic trip!" Jack insists, one hand sliding up under David's t-shirt. He nips David's earlobe. "C'mon. You know you missed me."

"Of course I missed you."

Jack makes that happy little noise that always takes down every one of David's defenses, and David sighs. "This speech is not going to get finished tonight, is it?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jack replies smugly. He takes the tablet and sets it on his nightstand, then turns back for a kiss. "You don't have to give it till Friday. Plenty of time."

Thunder rumbles overhead, and the lights flicker briefly. Jack grins. "And if the lights go out anyway..."

David chuckles. "You can read a tablet in the dark, you know," he says, just to tease. To tease a little more, he slips his finger under the waistband of Jack's boxers.

"Bad for your eyes," Jack replies. "Wouldn't want you to go blind."

There's another peal of thunder, and David laughs. "God seems to agree with you."

"Of course He does. I'm brilliant." Jack pulls David into another kiss by the front of his t-shirt.

As things start getting really interesting, the storm builds, and by the time David's got Jack under him and is making him squirm, it's become a full-on tempest. Neither of them pay it any attention; however, the little voice from the doorway is harder to ignore.

"Papa."

David scrambles out from under the covers, while underneath them, Jack fumbles to get his cock back into his boxers. The twins are standing in the doorway, with Joshua between them holding his blankie. "Hello, little elves," David says, doing his best to sound normal. "What brings you in here?"

"Joshua had a nightmare," Isabel says solemnly. "He's scared."

Joshua, in point of fact, looks like someone who was just dragged from a sound sleep and would like very much to be dragged back into it. Nonetheless, he nods gamely. "Sared," he agrees, the word almost swallowed by an immense yawn.

"Well, it was very nice of you to bring him here," Jack says, amused. "I'm assuming he wants to sleep with Daddy and Papa?"

Daniel nods. "Uh huh." He shifts from foot to foot. "We should prob'ly stay with him too."

"So then he def'nitely won't be scared," Isabel agrees.

David and Jack share a glance, and Jack says, _sotto voce_ , "Devious little imps. Not to cast aspersions on my sister, but are you sure they're yours?"

David ignores him. "Well, you'd all better come up here then," he says, pulling back the covers. The twins run to the bed, Joshua shuffling behind, and in a moment the three of them are settled in between David and Jack.

"So much for our reunion." With a sigh, Jack turns off the light on his side of the bed.

David chuckles. "Like you didn't miss this."

"Miss being kicked and drooled on and - ?"

"Love you, Daddy," Joshua mumbles sleepily, snuggling close to Jack.

Jack clears his throat. "Yes, well. That part I missed. And stop smirking."

"It's dark. What makes you think I'm smirking?"

"I can hear you."

"Papa, Daddy, be quiet," Isabel scolds. "We are _sleeping_."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack says, laughter in his voice. He leans over the children and murmurs into David's ear, "Tomorrow night, I am going to take you apart."

A pleasurable shiver rolls down David's spine. "I look forward to it."


End file.
